A torsional vibration damper of this class is described in DE 33 02 536 C2. The guide mechanism of this conventional torsional vibration damper consists of two covers fastened on the driving part, which covers have several window-like openings extending in peripheral direction. A compression spring is received in each of the openings. The driven part also has several openings extending in a circumferential direction which receive therein the compression springs and spacers movably arranged between the compression springs. The spacers each consist of two parts arranged at both ends of the opening and one part arranged in the opening, these three parts being riveted to one another. This design of the guide mechanism, on the one hand, and the spacers, on the other hand, requires many differently designed structural parts resulting in high manufacturing costs. One must add that the shape of the covers connected to the driving part requires a relatively expensive tool.
The basic purpose of the invention is to improve the known torsional vibration damper of the same class with respect to manufacturing costs while taking into consideration the required tooling for making it.